25 Ways Freak the Mighty Could Have Ended
by SLUG-CAT624
Summary: ABANDONED. CONCEPT UP FOR ADOPTION. Rated: T Summery: Exactly what the title says.


**25 Ways 'Freak the Mighty' Could Have Ended**

 **AUTHORS NOTE:**

When I first saw this book, even when I was a few chapters in, if someone told me I would be writing a fanfiction about it, I would have laughed. It was bone thin. The illustration was a little cheesy. The fount itself was screaming _boring!_ I was wrong. There, I said it. I was wrong. The female Halt said she was wrong. The book had some true magic to it. Not like Harry Potter or Percy Jackson, but the kind of magic that comes with human nature. The fact that there was a murder may have helped…

This is an English project as well, so classmates and my teacher, here is the rundown! (Fanfiction people are welcome to skip this bit):

-Welcome to the wonderful world of FanFiction! *claps happily* Your welcome to check out some of my other stuff at home, the quickest way is to type my username (SLUG-CAT624) in the search box above and select 'Writer' in the drop-down menu.

-This is what's called an AU, or an Alternate Universe. I unleash controlled chaos on to poor Philbrick's world, pretty much.

-There are 25 chapters in the book and 25 ways. Get it? Good.

THIS IS RATED ON A SCALE FROM 1-10.

1 is equivalent to the K rating or less on this site. 10 is equivalent to MA. There will be no M or MA material in this work.

* * *

12/11- WHAT HAVE I DONE!? I'm going to explode… I can't believe I'm doing this… I'm going to be with Hades by the end of this… oh well, no turning back now…

* * *

 **STORY RECAP:**

For those who haven't read the book or need a refresher, here's a recap. !SPOILERS!

Ch. 1: Exposition~ We meet Max and learn a little about his background and daily life. He lives with his mother's grandparents, Gram and Grim. He earned the nickname 'Kicker' for kicking other children and teachers in day-care. He first met Freak, a crippled kid with crunches in day-care. Freak was obsessed with robots, even then. We learn he is teased and called names at school and is in the LD class. He looks like his father, which according to Gram and Grim's reactions did something bad. (This is where my brain went _Oh, ANOTHER murder. BORING!)_ And of course, we get introduced to Freak the Mighty.

Ch. 2: Exposition/Inciting Incident~ We learn that he's bedroom is in the cellar and he likes it that way, because no one bothers him. We learn that Grim is afraid to give Max anything remotely dangerous, and Max thinks he's not that smart. We learn that the neighborhood is somewhat crummy and run down, and we see Freak moving in next door. And here is the first interaction with Max and Freak, ending with Max thinking Freak wants to kill him. Lovely.

Ch. 3-5: Rising Action (the first hill)~ In chapter 3, Max helps Freak get the ornithopter down from the crummy tree in Freak's backyard. Freak and Max play with it for almost an hour. After Freak asking where Max lives and Max says 'the down under', Max wheels Freak over to his house in the American Flyer wagon. We get the first proper look at Freak's knowledge and intelligence in chapter 4, when he goes on about Grim's name, King Arthur, and robots. We find out Freak's name is Kevin, and at the end of chapter 4, Max is under the false impression of Gwen being scared of him, which is disproven in the next chapter. In chapter 5, we learn Max sometimes daydreams under his bed. We learn that Gram dose not often come in his room with her uncomfortable reaction to doing so. When Max goes over to Kevin's house for dinner, he finds that his first impression of Gwen was wrong when he hands her a kitchen knife with no negative reaction on her part. At the end of this chapter, Max concludes that he is happy.

Ch. 6-7: Rising Action (were getting somewhere now)~ The classic "our heroes get bullied." That's it. Name calling, threats, Freak roasting the bully, Tony D., and fireworks. Nothing really remarkable in chapter 6. Then in chapter 7 we get the stereotypical scene where the bullies chase our heroes into a marsh and oh yay, the bullies get stuck and the heroes don't.

Ch. 8 & 9: The first part of chapter 8 is Gram and Grim treating Max really great because he 'saved' Freak from the bullies. Uggh, that, my fellows on Fan Fiction, is what you call bad fluff. The other half was ok, it showed how Freak and Max's relationship is growing, and introduces the infamous dictionary of Freak's. In chapter 9 we learn that Freak is getting a robotic body.

* * *

Way 1: The Unvanquished "Truth" (In which Maxwell runs)

Rated: 6/10~ Mature thoughts and mention of blood.

" _Grim was out in the kitchen one night, whispering to Gram had she noticed how much Maxwell was getting to look like_ him _… Its more than just the way Maxwell resembles him… the boy is_ like _him, we'd better watch out, you never know what he might do while were sleeping."_

That was last night. I know who they are now. They are like everyone else. Cold. Hard. Uncaring. I think this as I walk through the night, the burden of truth upon my shoulders, dragging me down, down, down. I want to run, but I can't. I can't run from the truth. So I walk, the dark sidewalk beneath my feet, my footsteps echoing eerily behind. I jump, startled, as a small dark shape slinks past. A dark tabby cat, who has clearly been in a fight, amber eyes weak but shining with anger, blood dripping from the gash in his belly. But he does not ask for help, and neither do I. As we split paths, I look into the woods. Cold, green eyes glittering eyes stare back and I know what the tabby was doing. Running. Just like me.

 **A/N: A little short, but I think it works, yes? And can anyone guess who the two cats were? *coughWarriorscough***

* * *

Way 2: Up From Down Under (In which the unexpected and unfortunate occurs)

Rated: 7/10~ Implied death.

" _I said identify yourself, earthling, or suffer the consequences."_

And that pathetic life-form was just standing there, his mouth gaping like a fish out of water. I smiled, and let my human form fall away. _Foolish Earthlings,_ I thought purring, as I felt my limbs growing, head shrinking, returning to it's normal form. _They made fantasies of otherworldly beings hiding among them; little did they know it was true._ I snapped my fingers, and the 'ornithopter' casts away it's disguise and revealed it's form as a floating, glowing, orb. "Kal," I growled, "Stats on the pathetic life-form."

"Yes sir. Genus: Homo. Species: Sapiens. Gender: Male. Height: Approximately 182.88 centimeters. Weight: Approximately 55.34 kilograms. Has a dysfunction in DNA causing accelerated growth. Possible chance of dementia later in life."

Kicker's eyes went wide, and squeaked out, "What?!"

"Silence puny Earthling! Kal, he is no use to my mission. Fire."

* * *

Way 3: American Fly-er (In which a secret is revealed)

Rated: 5/10

 _"Scuttle down to your dim hole in the ground, Maxwell dear."_

And I do. Because whether I like it or not, I can't change it. It was terrifying when Gram found out. It scared both of us out of our wits. She came knocking on my door during one of my shifts. No wonder she doesn't come in anymore. No wonder she's afraid of me. I'm a monster. Literally. I have paper thin silver wings. I have pincers that make a sickly _click-squelch._ I have marbled eyes that flutter around the room seeing in grey tones. I'm not always a monster. The shifts come and go. But everyone seems to sense I'm not quite human. They always stay away, eyeing me with distrust. I can't blame them. They would all hurt this fly if they had to.

 **A/N: Little short but oh well. This is up to you to interpret this. Use your brain kids! Also, I'm not a bug or fly expert, sorry if some of the description was incorrect! :)**

* * *

Way 4: What Frightened Fair Gwen (In which Gwen is not what she seems)

Rated: 7.5/10~ Mention of innards, gruesome punishments, wrath of the gods... Basically if you've read Percy Jackson, you're fine.

 _"She's scared of me."_

No. I'm scared for my son, and for you. I can only hide you both for so long. Soon they will come, thunder rumbling and swords clashing. They hear me still, even this far away. It's a disgrace, hiding from my own kind. I used to be welcomed, trusted, worshiped. Puny mortals. Ah, I can't say that anymore, in this form. Pity.

My son will be with my uncle soon, I can feel it. My poor, strong, smart son. My first real child. I curse thy, God of War and Bloodlust. You betrayed me, and cast me in this mortal form. Your will pay. I will have my serpent split you apart, and my owl peck at your innards. May my wrath curse you Ares, forever more.

 **A/N: Can anyone guess which Greek Goddess it is?! The odd format/sentence structure is to symbolize that she is a eternal goddess in a mortal form.**

* * *

Way 5: Spitting Image (In which I'm very mean)

Rated: 6/10~ ?!

 _"What she means is, you're a splitting image of your old man."_

Little did they know, that very man was watching them. The scene was a splitting image of all those years ago. He flipped up his comlink.

"I've found them, sir. I've found them." The pistol clicked into place-

 **A/N: Hah! That's it! It's over! I'm just SOOOOOOO MEAN! Sorry guys, had to do it. *Cackles evilly***

* * *

Way 6: Close Encounter of the Turd Kind (In which all is lost)

Rated: 8/10~ Violent death, mentions of blood and knifes

 _"...I can see Blade is trying to make up his mind, is he going to fight me or is he just going to kill me real quick."_

He killed me real quick. He was so fast I didn't see the knife coming. There was just pain, and I remember looking down at my shirt, and blood was running down it in a steady stream, blending into the red plaid, the silver glint of the knife in my heart. Then I died.

It's strange here, after death. It's not some golden city, or some hellish domain. It's... nothing really. You just walk among the world on a different plain. Everything you saw before is merely shadows, and you can see what was before better than what is now. I guess the dead live in the past. And the living live in the future.

* * *

Way 7: Walking High Above the World

Rated:

 _"...he's blubbering, choking on that dirty water, and then his punksters are splashing to rescue him."_

Suddenly, there was a huge _crash!_ and a tornado of water came swirling up, and Tony D. and his gang disappeared under the water. It splashed back down and the water was glass.

We stood there for a long moment, just Freak and me, ignoring the shouts of the officers or the blare of the sirens.

"What... was that?"

Freak just shook his head. "A scientific anomaly." We headed back through the muck.

Neither noticed the young male croched in the reeds, with a midnight black horse like figure behind him. He rose slowly and mounted.

"Hopefully there safe for the time being," he murmured. The animal looked at him and wined.

"Fine. We'll stop on the way. But no glazed ones, you get to hyper on those." He mounted, the water gave one last goodbye, and he rose into the sky on his stead, far high above the world, trying to forget it's deepest depths.

* * *

 **Classmates and Fan Fictioneers, if you don't like this, I won't bother continuing. PLEASE, leave a review with what you think! If no ones going to read, I won't post. Simple as that. Also, I had the epiphany that if I post 25 only one or two people could read it all the way through before the bell! So yeah.**

 **Love you all,**

 **-SLUG-CAT**

 **PS~ Classmates, you can review! Scroll down, type, and HIT THAT BUTTON. I NEED FEEDBACK. I've never done something like this before.**

* * *

 **We did this thing where we graded each others FTM projects, and I got 4 classmates to review/grade mine. Here are the results:**

Did I understand the_?- - - - - -CM1- - -CM2- - -CM3- - -CM4

 **Exposition** \- - - - - - - - - - - - - YES- - - YES- - - YES - - -YES

 **Rising Action** \- - - - - - - - - - - YES - - - YES - - -YES - - -YES

 **Climax** \- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -YES - - - YES - - - YES - - -NO

 **Falling Action** \- - - - - - - - - - -NO - - - -NO - - - YES - - -NO

 **Resolution** \- - - - - - - - - - - - -YES - - - YES - - - YES - - -NO

 _Would you give this student extra points on creativity/effort?_

CM1~ Yes (effort)

CM2~ Yes (uniqueness)

CM3~ Yes

CM4~ Yes

 **THE OFFICIAL GRADE:**?


End file.
